


Prompt fill: Secret Vows

by koalathebear



Series: What If? [5]
Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M, Pic Fic, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In reply to a fic prompt post <a href="http://koalathebear.tumblr.com/post/105294182231/homeland-fic-prompts">here</a>.</p><p><a href="http://homeland-gazer.tumblr.com/">homeland-gazer</a> asked for: "[What if] Carrie x Aasar secretly get married?"</p><p>Definitely not an easy one!!!   I know this wasn't quite what you were after but hey ... :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt fill: Secret Vows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigovioletstargazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigovioletstargazer/gifts).



> Part of the "What If?" series in which I write scribbles that speculate on what would have happened if something else had happened...?

"So you found me, congratulations," Quinn remarks sardonically as he sees Carrie standing, waiting for him in the parking lot.

"I don't think it's wrong what you're doing, in fact I'm sympathetic," she tells him, her expression and voice conciliatory.  


"Good for you," Quinn says indifferently.  
"But you have to stop."  


"Now you're losing me."  


"The ISI know. There's a kill alert out. I talked to Khan," she tells him, a note of desperation in her voice.  


"Why would you do that?" His face is incredulous.  


"To try and find you."

"So you talked to the people who just fucked us? What is wrong with you?" he demands, his face full of contempt.

Carrie flinches and then she smiles her wry and twisted smile. "Well actually - technically speaking, Khan is my husband."

Carrie winces. "You remember when they switched out my meds?"

"You told me you ended up at Khan's residence, you didn't tell me you're playing happy families with the ISI's counter-intelligence chief! Really Carrie - really?"  


"I told you - I was totally out of it ... "

"No shit," Quinn muttered, shooting her daggers.


End file.
